(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turntable. More specifically, the invention relates to a turntable for rotating an object to be digitized by a scanner.
(2) Background
Traditionally, scanning of three-dimensional objects have typically been performed either by rotating the scanner around the three-dimensional object or by rotating the object in front of the three-dimensional scanner. The latter system typically employs the turntable. The turntable is typically retained in fixed relation relative to the scanner so the scanner knows the precise focal point at which the scan is to be taken. Moreover, typical systems rely on the correlation between the constant speed of the turntable over time from a starting point to correlate the image captured. These factors have contributed to the unavailability of turntables suitable for scanning living three-dimensional objects.
Such turntables rotate very slowly to permit the scanning element to perform a high resolution scan or rotate relatively rapidly but still at a rate that permits the scanning elements to capture the object scanned in sufficient detail. Unfortunately, for non-rigid objects, in particular, live objects such as a human being, traditional turntable solutions are inadequate.
A method and apparatus for rotating an object is disclosed. An upper unit is rotatably mounted on a base. A drive mechanism is mounted within the base so as to engage and drive rotation of the upper unit. A processor within the base controls the drive mechanism to achieve desirable acceleration characteristics during a cycle to reduce disturbances of an object rotated.